1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conga drum stand, comprising a supporting ring, away from which extend upwards at least three holding attachments having a concavely curved inner surface for receiving the conga drum and away from which extend downwards stand legs.
2. Background Art
A conga drum stand of this type is known, for example, from DE 10 2004 063 371 A1.